PPGZ chat
by PridexWretchedluver4ever
Summary: Wow....All the boys not including Brick and Brad are head over heels for Girly Kaoru.....who has to get her cherised item back. BoomerxKaoru,ButchxKaoruxBrent,BoomxKaoru,and much much more will blossom! this are what they want!
1. Chapter 1

My first Chatroom so be nice!!!!!

Candy_lover:Online  
Sports_Grl:Online  
In_love:Online  
Candy_Lover:Hi Miyako and Kaoru!  
Sports_Grl:Hi?  
In_love:Hi Momoko!  
Greenrox:*Hiding*Online  
$Silly Blue$:*Hiding*Online  
In_your_face:*Hiding*Online  
In_love:Guys I gotta tell u something.  
Boomer:Why are we hiding?  
Brick:So they can tell us their secrets!  
Sports_Grl:What?  
Candy_Lover:Tell us!We have to know!  
In_love:I'm in love with two ppl.  
Sports_Grl:Let me guess,one of themz Boomer.  
Candy_Lover:The other Takaaki chan.  
In_love:Yeah...Boomers really funny and cute,He can make me laugh when I'm sad,but I also like Takaaki who 's been sick in the hospital,but he helped me and taught me the Bubble trick.I don't know who to choose.  
Boomer:SHE LOVES ME!!!I...um..gotta go.  
$Silly Blue$ has logged off  
Candy_Lover:Your in luck!I love Brick!  
Brick........  
In_your_face has logged off  
In_love:So....who do you like Kaoru?  
I_Love_no_one has logged off.  
In_love:Aw....  
Candy_Lover:*Yawns*Well,I'm going to go to bed!  
Candy_Lover has logged off  
Greenrox has logged off  
In_love has logged off  
CHECKLIST.  
Miyako Thinking  
Momoko Sleeping happily  
Kaoru Thinking  
Brick Sleeping while thinking  
Boomer Trying to think of a way to break the news to her.  
Butch Sleeping,dreaming about Kaoru  
Me Making story and chat 2!


	2. knew people arrive!

.......I really should do my other stories after this,which I am.....Oh!In todays,it's gonna be a little suprise,a few visters including myself will appear.

Greenrox has logged on

Sports_Grl has logged on

Candy_Lover has logged on

I_love_Bubbles has logged on

$Silly Blue$ has logged on

In_your_face has logged on

I_love_Bubbles:Hi!How's everyone doing?

Greenrox: Great!

Sports_Grl: Great!

Candy_Lover:Great!

$Silly Blue$Great

In_your_face:Great!

Sports_Grl:Wat now?

Greenrox:IDK

Nina_the_TV_Jumper has logged on

Sports_Grl:Who the Hell are you?

Nina_the_TV_jumper:I'm Naruhina 123! The creator of the chat/fanfic,but you can call me Nina.

I_love_Bubbles:So ur......

Nina_the_TV_jumper:That's right!The one you basicly count on....mostly for flashbacks and such.

Greenrock,Sports_Grl,Candy_Lover,I_love_Bubbles,and $Silly Blue$:Hi Nina!

Nina_the_TV_jumper:Um....I forgot to mention their more coming.....

In_your_face:Like,how many do you mean by they?

Nina_the_TV_jumper:You'll know cauz their logging on!

Learning&candy_grl has logged on

Animal_lover has logged on

Skater_Grl has logged on

Everyone[Except Nina]:Who r u ppl?

Nina_the_TV_jumper:Their my newest creations!Intruduce yourselfs now!

Animal_Lover:Sorry Nina!We'll do it now! I'm Jackie!

Learnin&candy_Grl:Jenny,the leader of the group!

Skater_Grl:And I'm Jade!

Animal_Lover:And we're the....

All three girls:The Puff Tuff Girls Z!

Sports_Grl:Hey Jade,Why are you named that?Ur light purple!

Skater_Grl:Good point!Nina,why am I named Jade?

Nina_the_TV_jumper:Umm........

Candy_Grl:Tell us!

Nina_the_TV_jumper:Because she's Buttercup's[in both versons] counterpart,and it's easier to tell her out.

Skater_Grl:.....YOUR TELLING ME I'M JUST ANOTHER VERSON!

Nina_the_TV_jumper:Well...ya!The good verson,and it's better cause it also means that your the  
Gotta better name the Buttercup has cause her name was given to her cause it starts with a B.

Skater_Grl:I'M GONNA KILL YOU AND THAT BUTTERCUP GIRL!

Sports_Grl:Not to burst your bubble,but I'm BUTTERCUP!And WAT DID I DO?

Skater_Grl:IDK,but ID care!Say your PRAYERS!!!!!!!!!!!

Skater_Grl has logged off

Sports_Grl:I'm not scared!

In_your_face:This is way better than tv!

Everyone whipering[except Buttercup and Nina]Ya!Let's keep watching!

Nina_the_TV_jumper:U BETTER RUN!

Sports_Grl:Y?

Nina_the_TV_jumper:Cauz....Jade's weapon is a chainsaw....unlike her sisters who have a yoyo and a bubble wand.

Sports_Grl:WAT!I'm leaving before I die!

Nina_the_TV_jumper:ME 2!

Nina_the_TV_jumper has logged off

Sports_Grl has logged off

In_your_face:Umm....let's go and watch!

Everybody:Okay

In_your_face has logged off

Greenrox has logged off

Animal_Lover has logged off

Learnin&candy_Grl has logged off

Candy_Lover has logged off

$Silly Blue$ has logged off

I_love_Bubbles has logged off

Checklist

Me and Kaoru  
_Running away from an girl who has an chainsaw and is insane_

Jade  
_Chasing Me and Kaoru_

Momoko,Miyako,Brick,Butch,Jenny,and Jackie  
_Watching and laughing their asses off_

Boomer  
_Watching and daydreaming about Kaoru........_

WTH!Even I'm surprised about that!Now you know 2 people who love Kaoru,can you name the other two?


	3. Suprised Kaoru

.......I really should do my other stories after this,which I am.....Oh!In todays,it's gonna be a little suprise,a few visters including myself will appear.

Greenrox has logged on

Sports_Grl has logged on

Candy_Lover has logged on

I_love_Bubbles has logged on

$Silly Blue$ has logged on

In_your_face has logged on

I_love_Bubbles:Hi!How's everyone doing?

Nina_the_TV_Jumper has logged on

Learning&candy_grl has logged on

Greenrox:Where is Jackie and Jade?

Learning&candy_Grl:IDK about Jackie,but Jade is punished

$Silly Blue$:Y?

Learning&candy_Grl:4 chasing Nina and Kaoru with a chain saw.

Sports_Grl:She deserves to get punished!

$Silly Blue$:Yeah![Said it in a dreamily kinda way]

Sports_Grl:Your agreeing with me?

$Silly Blue$Yes dear......[still sounds dreamily]

Sports_Grl....okay?What do we do now?

Nina_the_TV_jumper:How about truth or dare?

everybody:Okay!

Sports_Grl:I'll start!Boomer,Truth or Dare?

$Silly Blue$:Dare me sucka!

Sports_Grl:Okay!I dare you to kiss the one you love!

$Silly Blue$:.....OKAY

$Silly Blue$+Sports_Grl:*Smooch!*

Sports_Grl:...................[*_*]

Sports_Grl has logged off

Greenrox:I think somethings wrong with her.

In_your_face:YA THINK!

Candy_Lover:I've got an idea!Maybe she loves two ppl.

Nina_the_TV_jumper:YA THINK!

Candy_Lover:Well,let's ,truth or dare?

In_your_face:Dare!

Candy_Lover:I dare you 2 kis the one you love!Just like Kaoru dared!

In_your_face:fine.....

Candy_Lover+In_your_face:*Smooch!*

Candy_Lover:You love me?

In_your_face:Of coarse Momoko!Your the most beautiful girl in the world!

Candy_Lover:Aw thaxs!Your the most handsome boy in the world!

Nina_the_TV_jumper:AWWWHow cute! x3

Greenrox:.....Truth or dare Nina?

Nina_the_TV_jumper:Truth!

Greenrox:Is it true your alittle scared of Kaoru?

Nina_the_TV_jumper:................................

Greenrox:Well?

Nina_the_TV_jumper:I don't okay![lies]

Greenrox:Your lieing!

Nina_the_TV_jumper:Okay!I admitt it!I'm somewhat afraid of her!Happy!She can really kill me!

Greenrox:Sheesh...don't need to hear your life story.......

Nina_the_TV_jumper:Butch,truth or dare?

Greenrox:Truth

Nina_the_TV_jumper:Do you love Kaoru??????

Greenrox:......yes......[T_T]

Nina_the_TV_jumper:Wat's wrong?

Greenrox:Kaoru dosen't like me....

Nina_the_TV_jumper:Of coarse she dose!She's confused who to love anymore.

Greenrox:Wat should I do?

Nina_the_TV_jumper:Win her heart,impress her!

$Silly Blue$ has logged off

Nina_the_TV_jumper:Hurry!Go get her!

Greenrox:I wil!Thanx!

Greenrox has logged off

Nina_the_TV_jumper has logged off

I_love_Bubbles has logged off

Candy_Lover has logged off

In_your_face has logged off

Learning&candy_grl has logged off

Checklist!

Kaoru:

_Thinking about 2 people[you already know!]_

Butch and Boomer:

_Looking for her and being competive_

Brick and Momoko:

_On a date_

Miyako:

_Crying because of Boomer and her other loved one died_

Me:

_Making all my stories!_

Hope you enjoyed!It will take awhile of Kaoru's Past cause I have to search on youtube for things.


	4. NOT A CHAPTERNOTICE!

**Notice:This WILL stay is the OTHER verson of the new series I made on will be like this,except,I didn't show or tell you about who the PTGZ look ,I made 4 people love Kaoru[Which will be the same number.]But.....a twist.I will be making my own creation,[which,then I never made yet on DeviantArt]Called the RuffTuff Boys Z!The names will be....**

_**1:Brad[ Jenny's counterpart]**_

_**2:Boom[Jackie's counterpart]**_

_**3:Brent[Jade's counterpart**_]

**They will appear sooner or later in this chat,and the youtube series one.**

**A little view of Buttercup's new transformation.[Which was done on MS paint,which was originally Rolling Bubbles outline.]Which will appear in my next story I'm writing**

**Boomer,Butch,Ace,and Brent,love Buttercup![ I changed Man,cause I can't find a pic about him...oh...only gose for the YOUTUBE series**

**Hina will appear soon here and on the other series.[I'm Nina_the_TV jumper,and she's like an other verson of me,still good though.]**

**Buttercup has 3 stages.....**

1:**Happy and cheerful**._I made it to be...mostly like Original Bubbles,happy and is smart still._

2:**Hardcore**._This stage can make her even more powerful._

3:**Cat.** _She turns into a hardcore pissed cat that can deflect your moves at a flick of a tail_.

**_I will write more soon!See ya!_**


	5. Girly Kaoru and Punks?

PPGZ chat 3!

**Greenrox has logged on**

**Confused_green_girl has logged on**

**Purple_Alexia has logged on**

**Pink_Katelynn Has logged on**

**Brown_Katherine has logged on**

**Red_leader_Brick has logged on**

**Leader_Girl has logged on**

**In_love has logged on**

**$Silly_Blue$ has logged on**

**RTBZ has logged on**

**Nina_the_TV_Jumper has logged on**

Brown_Katherine:Great......THEIR Here!

RTBZ_Brad:So?......Got a problem with it you-KAORU!YOUR HERE....CRAP

All PTGZ:Wait?U 2 know each other?

RTBZ_Boom:Yep! [^_^]Though.....I think they.......

Both RTBZ [Not including Brad]:THEY HATE EACHOTHER!

Confused_Green_Girl:BRAD!You still owe me money you stole from me!

RTBZ_Brad:Oppsie.....my bad...hehe

Brown_Katherine,Pink_Katelynn,Purple_Alexia,In_love,Leader_Girl,Greenrox,Red_Leader_Brick,$Silly_Blue$:WTH?!How much dose he owe her?

RTBZ_Boom:Alot......Hmmmm....maybe like....

RTBZ_Brent:2,000 DOLLARS!He hasn't payed her a dime yet!She was played when he did the....er move from which Bradon...her little Bro did.

RTBZ_Boom:Which is the combination Angel and Puppy dog eyes look!

Confused_Green_Girl:Oh....wait.....you still owe me for the many times you-

Kaoru's_Cute_little_Brother_Brandon has logged on

Confused_Green_Girl:Crap....Brandon....why r u here?

Kaoru's_Cute_little_Brother_Brandon:Cause.....daddy said we have to visit her.........again

Confused_Green_Girl:[;_;] Fine......Good Bye guys.........Why me?Why know?My........

Confused_Green_Girl has been disconnected by her little brother

Kaoru's_Cute_little_Brother_Brandon has logged off

Brown_Katherine:Wow....by the way.....what happened yesterday?We were gone.

$Silly_Blue$:Well....I kissed someone! [^_^]

Brown_Katherine,Pink_Katelynn,Purple_Alexia:Let me guess....Miyako?!

Red_Leader_Brick:No.....it's kinda weird...

Leader_Girl:It was....KAORU!Not Miyako.......that's creepy....

$Silly_Blue$:HEY U KNOW THAT I'M STILL HERE!!!And it's not creepy....

Powerpunk Girls Z has logged on

Butch_Be_mine has logged on [this is Himeko!]

Brute:[Whispering in Berserk's and Brat's ears]Hottie alert!Okay....I will have the cute Blue one!

Brat:[whispering]No he's mine.....you take the green one!

Berserk:[whispering]Shush it.....Brat you get the blue one,Brute you get the green one,and I will get the Red!

Both:Fine....

Punks:What are you three cute boys doing hanging around ugly hags like them?!

RRB:THEY AREN'T UGLY HAGS!The only hags we see here are you three!

Punks:WAT?We aren't hags!

RTBZ_Brent and Boom:Yes you are!

Punks:Wat?! We're not flipping hags!

Butch_Be_mine:YOU KNOW I'M ALSO ON!

RRB:In our book u r!I mean-

Happy/Hyper_Girly_Girl_in_green has logged on [Kaoru,mostly in or like the story Kaoru's Past.....which was a girly her with a bow....]

Everyone:WOW

Boomer,Butch and Brent:*Drooling*

Happy/Hyper_Girly_Girl_in_green:Wat are you guys staring at?!What did I do?

Butch_Be_mine:ANYONE?!

RTBZ_Brent:You look......HOT!

$Silly_Blue$:YEAH!I WAS ABOUT TO SAY THAT!

Greenrox:Hey!I was too!

Happy/Hyper_Girly_Girl_in_green:Thanks.....[blushes and looks at Himeko]HIMEKO?!

Butch_Be_mine:FINALLY!Your not as dumb as you look!

Happy/Hyper_Girly_Girl_in_green:Er.....I'm not dumb.....the only one here who's dumb is you......

Butch_Be_mine:Is that all you can come up with you little mute?No wonder......YOUR AN UGLY HAG!

Happy/Hyper_Girly_Girl_in_green:Wat?!The only flipping hag here is you. [said quitly]

Butch_Be_mine:No wonder no one likes you!Your to....ugh!My eyes,my beautiful eyes!They burn everytime I see you disgusting face!

All boys [Excluding Brick and Brad]:Hey!She's not ugly! The Punks are better and eviler than you!

Punks:Yeah!

Butch_Be_mine:So?All I care is that Butchy-poo wants to be mine!

Greenrox:Eww!Why would I want to be with a hag?!Your outfit is....disgusting and that hair is even worse!

Butch_Be_mine:Butchy-poo why?[looks at Kaoru angrily]It's your fault Butchy dosen't want to be with me! [punches Kaoru]

All boys [Excluding Brick and Brad]:NOOOO KAORU!

Happy/Hyper_Girly_Girl_in_green:[Wipes Blood off her face]Himeko..............you are history when I'm done with you......

Butch_Be_mine:Awwwww.....is wittle Kaoru Katherine Matsubara angry?What are YOU going to do?Get you dead,weakling mother to help you?

Happy/Hyper_Girly_Girl_in_green has changed her username to Angry_green_Girly_Girl

Angry_green_Girly_Girl:Shut up......HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT HER YOU FREAKING RICH SNOB!Do you know why you don't have friends?I'll answer that,you are rotten to the core,  
you don't care how others feel and just want's glamor...fame!Your a stone cold.....BITCH!

All:[in shock]

Butch_Be_mine:GRRRR.....I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON YOU KAORU!

Butch_Be_mine has logged off [takes something from Kaoru while leaving]

All:Wow....YOU STOOD UP TO HIMEKO![ high fives Kaoru]

Angry_green_Girly_Girl has changed her name to worried_green_girl

Greenrox:Wat's wrong? Do u feel sorry or something?

worried_green_girl:[thinking]She took my necklass!Crap........[ends thought]

Punks:Hello?Earth to Kaoru?Come in Kaoru

worried_green_girl:Err....I need to go......she took something and know I gotta get it back!

All:What?

worried_green_girl:My...........umm gotta go!

Can't_tell_them has logged off

Nina_the_TV_jumper:Wanna spy?

All:Sure

EVERYONE LOGGED OFF

All:  
_Seeing Kaoru trying to get something back,not having a great time though....._

Himeko:  
_Bothering Kaoru....and trying not to let her get back her item_

Kaoru:  
_Angry and getting bothered by Himeko_

Kaoru and Himeko:  
_Now fighting_

Me:  
_Watching and making the next one!_


	6. Blister

PPGZ chat 3!

**Greenrox has logged on**

**Sad_green_girl has logged on**

**Purple_Alexia has logged on**

**Pink_Katelynn Has logged on**

**Brown_Katherine has logged on**

**Red_leader_Brick has logged on**

**Leader_Girl has logged on**

**In_love has logged on**

**$Silly_Blue$ has logged on**

**RTBZ has logged on**

**Nina_the_TV_jumper has logged on**

**Leader_Girl:What's wrong Ka-or-u?**

**Sad_green_girl:Himeko....[snore]**

**$Silly_Blue$:I guess she fell asleep on the keyboard and got logged on by mistake. [Laughs]**

**In_love:I guess your right...[gets close to Boomer]**

**$Silly_Blue$:..................**

**Greenroxs:Did she ever get that item back?**

**Nina_the_TV_jumper:Wanna wake her up 2 find out?**

**All:Sure....**

**Nina_the_TV_jumper:Here....wear these.[Ear plugs]Now....1....2.....3 WAKE UP KAORU!!!!!![used sonic scream]**

**Sad_green_girl:[Screams]Stop it! 2 LOUD WAH!**

******Nina_the_TV_jumper:[stops screaming]Fine....now tell us whether you got you thing back.**

**Sad_green_girl:[Still alittle shacken]N-no I-I d-didn't!**

**********Nina_the_TV_jumper:You got to be kidding me!**

******Sad_green_girl:Nope.....**

**Want_to_be_Butch's_GF has logged on**

**********Sad_green_girl:Why are YOU here again?**

******Want_to_be_Butch's_GF:Cause I wanna be.....**

**Everyone:Not again....**

**Red_leader_Brick:Can you just leave us alone you hag?**

**********Want_to_be_Butch's_GF:No.....I want my Butchy-poo**

**Greenrox:HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU I DON'T LOVE YOU!**

**************Want_to_be_Butch's_GF:[Cry's]If you won't then.....[grabs an item out of her pocket]**

**************Sad_green_girl:THAT'S MINE! [tries to grab it]**

******************Want_to_be_Butch's_GF:[puts the item in a wood chipper]Now you got to be mine Butch**

******Greenrox:Your crazy,you know that![watching that, trying to not punch her in the face]**

**************Sad_green_girl:NOOOOO! [tries to grab it before it goes fully in,but Himeko blocks it]Himeko! [Himeko finally unblocks it to find it gone......completely destroyed]**

**Greenrox and ****$Silly_Blue$:Himeko! [beats her up along with Boom and Brent]**

******************Sad_green_girl:Thanxs......[picks up the remains of her item and crys]**

**All:Kaoru......[pats her back]**

**************Sad_green_girl:She destroyed it....my...my locket............[picks up letters KKM part]**

**Nina_the_TV_jumper:When did u get it?**

******************Sad_green_girl:My...birthday....and my last one at that.**

**All:YOU GOT THAT JUST RECENTLY?!**

**********************Sad_green_girl:No.....I didn't....I don't celebrate my B-Day anymore....it's to sad......my mother gave my locket before.....I can't  
say it....bringing it back will make me very sad.**

**Sad_green_girl has logged off**

**Kaoru's_cool_twin_bro has logged on**

******Nina_the_TV_jumper:I got two things to say.....1:It's very good timing your here and 2:KAORU HAS A TWIN?????!!!!**

******Kaoru's_cool_twin_bro:1:Why is it good timing?And 2:Yes,she has a twin,named Bart!**

**********Nina_the_TV_jumper:Gay name....[mutters]**

**********Kaoru's_cool_twin_bro:I heard that!**

******In_love:Do u know y Kaoru treasures her locket?**

**************Kaoru's_cool_twin_bro:[gets sad]That was given to her before....IT had to happen**

**Leader_Girl:Wat happened?**

******************Kaoru's_cool_twin_bro:Well.....it was her birthday when she came home one dad,brothers,and I were somewhere came home,read the note and wondered through the halls to see our mother.....covered in a pool of her own gave a thing to Kaoru and soon he came in,and tried to pull her into his car....err to do stuff to her and  
raced to a cliff and almost fell completely off. Somehow in the nick of time, she came to us,she was soaked to the bone in sand,water,and blood.**

**All:..........................**

**********************Kaoru's_cool_twin_bro:Yeah I know.....very sad.....she always held everything she loved to and dear ....only one person she had to....**

**************Nina_the_TV_jumper:Who?**

**********************Kaoru's_cool_twin_bro:Well...a boy in her school,he always walked past her,making her blush very much....**

**************Nina_the_TV_jumper:Wat school?**

**************************Kaoru's_cool_twin_bro:It was named "Toyko elementry for only the gifted"They sent her there cause she has a very high IQ.**

******************Nina_the_TV_jumper:Again,how high?**

******************************Kaoru's_cool_twin_bro:I forget...somewhere in the 100' s I couldn't enter yet cause I am not gifted!**

**All:That's wrong on sooo many levels**

******************************Kaoru's_cool_twin_bro:I know right?Well anyway,when she comes home, she blushed and opened a-**

**********************************Kaoru's_cool_twin_bro has been disconnected by Kaoru**

**********************Nina_the_TV_jumper:Wow....just wow....y did that just happen?**

**Leader girl and ****Brown_Katherine:IDK**

**Brown_Katherine:Well.....anyway, where is that idiot know?[himeko]**

**Help me! has logged on [Himeko]**

**Angry_Pissed_Girly_girl_in_green has logged on.**

******Angry_Pissed_Girly_girl_in_green: [punches Himeko] HOW DARE U DO THAT TO MY PRIZED ITEM! I SHOULD'VE LET YOU BE HIT!**

******Help me!:Sorry.............................**

**********Angry_Pissed_Girly_girl_in_green: THAT WON'T BRING IT BACK!**

**********Help me!:.............**

**************Angry_Pissed_Girly_girl_in_green:.................................**

**Everyone:................................**

**************************Nina_the_TV_jumper:Crap....girls I-**

**Blister_the_killer has logged on**

**************Angry_Pissed_Girly_girl_in_green has changed her name to...Scared_girl**

**Scared_girl:Errr....B-Blister? [remember's every detail of accident]**

******Blister_the_killer:[looks at Kaoru] Hello Sweet go out...alone?**

**********Scared_girl:N-No..fine thanks......**

******Everyone:Random much?**

**********************************Nina_the_TV_jumper:Who is this guy?**

**Greenrox:IDKFS [I don't know for sure]**

**$Silly_Blue$:Me neither**

**Girls:IDK**

**********Blister_the_killer:[Still is with Kaoru] Wanna drink sometime?**

******************************Scared_girl:**No.....[scared and thinks]Help me....

**Help me! has changed her name to rich_girl**

**rich_girl:So do you 2 know eachother?**

******************Scared_girl:Y-yes.....he-he....[screams] HE'S HERE!**

**************Scared_girl has been disconnected**

**************Blister_the_killer has logged off**

**************************************************Nina_is_scared has logged off**

**Kate, Kath, Alexia has logged off**

**NGLH 1 has logged off [not gonna lose her]**

**NGLH 2 has logged off**

**PPGZ has logged off**

**PDGZ: [Listened] We're they only one's who can torture her!**

**RDBZ: Us to even though we don't do that! [Repeats in head] WE DON'T BE MEAN TO KAORU! **

**RDBZ and PDGZ have logged off**

**Checklist**

**Everyone [Not including RDBZ,PDGZ, Kaoru, or Blister]**

**Looking for Kaoru and Blister**

**Kaoru and Blister**

**[Much to Kaoru's displease] Blister cornered Kaoru**

**RDBZ and** **PDGZ **

**Trying to search**


End file.
